


Fervour

by atomicdetectivehideout



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prayer, Quiet Moment, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicdetectivehideout/pseuds/atomicdetectivehideout
Summary: Salim takes a moment of prayer on their journey to Kentucky.
Relationships: The Jinn | Ifrit/Salim (American Gods)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Fervour

Salim felt a shiver through his body, starting from his fingers and toes right to his core. 

Beside him, Laura had turned the AC to full blast and being alive in March while driving through Indiana it was affecting him more than her. Mad Sweeney was curled up in the back. With the partition shut and his limbs bundled under his jacket, he’d bragged about his toasty situation until Laura threatened to make him eat his hat. He grumbled to himself while pulling said hat down as far as it could go and closed his eyes. Now Salim can just hear his snoring over the sounds of the car, air conditioning, and radio. 

He’s starting to lose feeling in his toes when he starts looking for a safe place to pull off the road for asr. Truly, he could stop nearly anywhere, he can’t remember the last time they passed another car, but he waits until he sees a few large rocks for Laura to perch on. She’d probably want a moment outside of the car and sitting on the warm hood of the car would be counterproductive for her. He’s not letting his fingertips freeze for nothing. 

Pulling his prayer mat and cap from the trunk of his car, Salim finds an appropriate spot and begins to pray once he is prepared. The familiar words and practiced motions quickly calm him and the soft beams of sunlight warm him up as he gives thanks to his God. The recitation flows from him and the comfort that comes with it wraps up him like a sweater. He moves to the next position and feels his actual sweater shift with the motion, the slight itch of the knit against his bare skin taking him from the moment. 

Unprompted, he finds himself wondering where the Jinn is now and he frowns at the thought. Now isn’t the time for this. He shakes his head slightly to rid himself of the intrusion, and the prayer continues its steady stream from his lips. He transitions into the next position and his limbs ease into it. 

But that errant thought of the Jinn keeps returning.

Starting in his heart, he feels like warmed honey is pulsating through him each time he thinks of him. Yes, their night together is certainly memorable, but it was the moments after, before they both drifted to sleep, that are what linger. For a creature with eyes of fire, the Jinn was tender in that moment of intimacy, his hand running up and down Salim's back, shoulder, and arm and lazily kissing him. And though his eyes were flames, it was the ember of his lips that are warming Salim now. His prayer is continuing instinctively while he remembers those lips against his that were shaped of promise and felt like covenant. 

Salim woke up the next morning alone and cold. When he realized he had been robbed as well, he'd been frozen. He looked around the hotel room frantically seeing nothing that was his, not his briefcase, his clothing, his wallet. Not even a single sock was left. It wasn't until he lifted the duvet from the floor that he found something. The Jinn's clothing and wallet. 

He picked up the sweater, it was heavier than he expected, and unconsciously cradled the scratchy material to his face. It carried the scent of bonfire and smoke and the desert.

So Salim began life as Ibrahim the taxi driver in the too large sweater and sunglasses. 

Beginning his final rakat, he reflects. He's given thanks to God for bringing him to where he is, to this time and place where he finally knows what to do with this life. His heart beats, still spreading warmth throughout his body, and though the sweater is making his wrists itchy is also keeping him insulated. So he decides to pray to find the Jinn. 

He completes his prayers and picks up his prayer mat shaking out any dust or debris on it. 

"We good to keep going?" Laura asks, not unkindly. 

Salim looks back to where he had just performed salah. The sun is still shining on him and the weight of his sweater reminds him of his prayer when he smiles and nods at her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Muslim character. I did my best to be respectful and I had a friend kindly look it over for me (bonus was that she also likes the series!). Please don't hesitate to let me know if I missed the mark with this. I'm happy to make changes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this quiet moment of reflection with Salim!


End file.
